Air Gear Revolution
by Bladestorm47
Summary: Its my story, its all kinds of adventure, romance, and comedy So please read if you want. Rated M for swearing a ton of it. Ikki X Ringo, Oc X Oc, and Agito/ Akito X Oc. It's mainly from the pov of my Oc, Connor. Ill upload new chapters when I can but I can't promise frequent uploads b/c I have to go to school. Dammit school
1. Prologue

**I will only upload the finished chapters after I finish typing them up ( I'm not changing anything about the story cause this is how I wrote it) don't like it then read something** else.

* * *

PROLOGUE_:_

"shit I'm late!" I shouted as I ran for the airport. " dammit dammit all I'm so screwed IF Zoey beat me there! FUCK!" i ran right into Zoey. " your late" she scolded "sorry" I said with a hint of fear in my voice. "Come on we've gotta catch thar plane its the last one to japan if we're not on it you're dead" she explained as she took a hold of my hand and began to pull me towards the plane. Little did we know was that this was gonna change our lives forever...


	2. Chapter 1

**I dont own air gear but i own my OCs**

**Chapter 1 : So it begins.**

* * *

"Dammit do you have to leave now Kazu?" " sorry Ikki but i kinda do." Kazu explained, his voice full of regret. " why do you have to go to america anyways?" Ikki asked. " my parrents are forcing me to." "Oh."

A FEW HOURS LATER...

* * *

"Attention passengers we'll be landing in japan any moment now so prepare for departure" "Connor," Zoey called my name as she poked me " you can get up now the flights over" I began to get up and i grabbed my stomach " never flying again...EVER DAMMIT!" "Not even for me?"Zoey asks with puppy eyes, god she can be so beautiful, i thought to myself. " i'd do anything for you Zoey." "Thats great, do you think you could carry me to our hotel?" zoey asked. "uuuhhhh," i responded. " just kidding i'd rather ride my ats to the hotel anyways" she smiled. I smirked at her " yeah me too" i responded just as the plane arrived and fate shot off the gun of destiny.

* * *

**so was chapter one any good? should i make the chapters longer?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : a welcome change**

**I dont own air gear.**

* * *

Zoey and i put on our ATs and began to go to our hotel when we saw a spiky haired teen and a red haired teen staeing out the window. " is something wrong? " i politely asked. " yeah one of my team mates just left." "Thats gotta hurt, i can understand your pain because Zoey," i gestured toward Zoey, " and i had to leave everything we knew behind to cone here, so that we could live here in japan, im connor by the way." I put my hand out "ikki" he coldly responded "im ringo," the red haired girl stated " im sorry for ikki being so cold, he just lost his best friend after all." "wow." Zoey exclaimed "you can say that again zoey." I tell her.

* * *

A few hours later:

"Ringo?" " yeah ikki?" " did those kids have ATs?" "Yeah, why?" " i think i found new recruits for kogarasumaru" ringo smiled. " i think thats an amazing idea ikki" Ringo exclaims while holding ikki's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile with Connor and Zoey :

"zoey have you ever felt so alive?" I asked , panting. " Not really " she responds as she flips over me and blows me a kiss "showoff, " i shout as i try to catch up to her. i tried to catch up but she was going too fast. "I win," she playfully announces. I smiled and hugged her.

* * *

Finally finished thAt one , so was it good?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : First Flight**

**I don't own air gear**

* * *

I decided to practice a bit when a guy comes up to me. " hey you little shit you have balls to be practicing on our turf!" "well I don't see your name on it." I remarked " it's just about to have your blood stained all over it, boys begin the hunt now." People started to chase after me " back off!" I yelled as I kicked one into the crowd. "Leave some for me Connor." Zoey complained as she kicked a guy in the face. " Kogarasumaru, get them!" A familiar voice yells out as a fat guy, a kid, and Ikki attacked the thugs. " thanks" i announced. " what the fuck? The little bastard got some backup. Well boys let them all have it. Make sure nobody survives." " get off me" zoey complains as a guy restrains her. My eyes turned red " get your filthy, shitty- ass mitts off of my girl!" I Roared as I began to pummel the guy who was holding on to zoey "daaaammmn" the kid exclaims. " damn straight Agito" Ikki responds. "Connor ? " Zoey Asks confused. My eyes returned to normal and passed out.

* * *

**so how was this chapter? After all it took a while to type up on my phone b/c my laptop is permanently gone ;( but ill keep on writing**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter coming at ya I am staying up and risking loosing havingmy phone taken from me to bring this to you so here's chapter 5.**

* * *

"C...o..." "Co...on...g...u..."

COME ON AND GET YOR LAZY ASS UP CONNOR!" My eyes slowly opened "w-where am I?" I asked. "In a hospital, moron!" Zoey punched my arm."owwww" I complained "don't be such a pussy " Agito instigated. "Do you've need an ass kicking? Shrimp!"

zoey yelled "no ma'am " Agito replied as he hid behind ikki. We began to laugh. " so what the hell kinda black magic happened to your eyes during that fight?" Ikki asks." before I say anything you guys have to promise this goes to your graves you got that?" I asked."yep" Ikki and Agito responded. "Good." I replied. "so ill start from the beginning, it was 7 years ago I was only 9 at the time when it happened."

_flashback_

"come on let's race connor" zoey inquired "I'll be right there" I replied, quickly a truck came into view and it wasn't gonna be able to stop in time to not hit zoey "LOOK OUT!" I screamed as I pushed her out of the way.i took the hit from the car. Slowly drifting in between life and death I meat him, he looked like me and said "I can give you a chance to continue living but, there'll be a price" " anything" " price is taken get back to living" I slowly regained consciousness.

* * *

**so how's that for a 5th chapter? Pretty good right?**


End file.
